


CaptainWhoGotTheCanary Drabbles

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: Collection of drabbles (100 words exactly, according to Word), mostly Captain Canary, mostly tumblr prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> stillthewordgirl asked, CaptainCanary, Sara’s original Canary outfit.

His eyes travel down her body slowly, and by the time they return to hers, Sara feels herself blushing like the innocent she hasn’t been in ages. There’s heat in Leonard’s gaze, and she’s much warmer than she should be on the cool night.

“That’ll do,” he says, nodding nonchalantly, as if his voice hadn’t come out all…

Sexy as hell.

“Really? That’s all you’ve got?” She puts her hands on her hips, and his eyes flicker to her exposed cleavage before he smirks at her.

“It’s much less reflective than what you normally wear. Perfect for a night job.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @mockingxcanary asked for Sara with Baby!Leonard

Babysitting duty, however brief, isn’t her first choice. Still, after a few minutes, she relaxes with baby Leonard in her arms.

“You’re not so bad.” Her voice soothes him; he seems content looking up at her with those startlingly blue eyes, so she keeps talking. “Bigger version of you isn’t so bad, either, but don’t tell him I said that. The guy you’re gonna grow up to be? He’s been through some sh— stuff, but he turns out pretty good anyway.”

She keeps talking, unaware as the elder Leonard turns back out of earshot, a thoughtful look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goingstothetardis asked for “Captain Canary – eating realllllllly cheesy pizza. Please and thank you. ;)”

“How can you eat that?” Leonard raises an eyebrow at Sara, grinning around her mouthful of cheese.

“Easy. It’s delicious.” She takes another bite, and he shakes his head.

“That much cheese makes me feel like I’m going to choke.”

She laughs. “Maybe you need more practice.” Sara raises an eyebrow suggestively, and Leonard barely suppresses a chuckle.

“Did you just make innuendo out of cheese pizza, Sara?”

“Maybe. Does that change your mind?”

“No.” Leonard’s turn to smirk.

“Weirdo.” She sticks out her tongue.

“Takes one to know one.”

“Sometimes I forget you’re older than me, Len.”

“I know.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> misscrazyfangirl321 asked for “Sara finally getting her dance.” I won’t lie; I totally made a happy squeaky noise at this prompt.

“Ask me again,” he drawls. If she didn’t know him, she wouldn’t see the worry in his eyes.

“Ask you what?”

“'You want to dance, Leonard?’” he mimics, and she smirks, remembering the first time she asked, so long ago. There’s still that hint of worry. Is he afraid she’ll turn him down?

His eyes follow her as she turns on some slow music, as she comes closer, rests her hands on his shoulders. His hands come to her waist, and there’s heat in his eyes, and something else, as she finally asks him again.

“You want to dance, Leonard?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mockingxcanary asked for a follow-up to [this one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8030326/chapters/18388876): “Later, Leonard tries to pin Sara down about what he’d heard.”

Leonard is sitting on her bed when she finishes, looking curious.

Sara crosses her arms. “You could’ve helped with the babysitting if you weren’t busy.”

He doesn’t acknowledge her (valid) complaint. “You think I turned out pretty good?”

“What? I didn’t—” She huffs. “I’m guessing you were eavesdropping?” Really, it’s less of a surprise than that she didn’t hear him. He’s still watching, waiting for a response. “Yes, okay? I mean, sure, you don’t always make the best choices, but who _does_? I know you. I like the guy I know.”

Silence, then, “Thank you, Sara.”

“Don’t mention it, Snart.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agentmarymargaretskitz asked for “Captain Canary + their future.”

Their future isn’t exactly as they’d expected.

They still fight, with villains, with heroes, with each other, even if their own fighting is really more like bickering.

They’re still with the team; some team members retire, new ones join, Sara and Len take breaks occasionally, but they always end up back again, where they feel they belong.

They still aren’t parents, but they become honorary aunt and uncle to the team’s offspring.

They’re still messed up, but they thrive, despite and because of it, and they help each other through.

Their future isn’t exactly as they’d expected.

It’s even better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: "Prompt! A time-travel glitch causes Sara to run into herself from 24 hours in the future — and instead of fighting she decides to make out with herself."

“Shit,” Sara says, realizing she’s looking herself right in the eye.

“You can say that again,” she responds, glancing over Sara’s shoulder at the person they’re there to keep an eye on, a person who most definitely shouldn’t see two versions of them at once.

They’re a bit too similar to pass even for twins.

“Quick,” Sara says, latching onto the first idea that springs to mind. “Follow my lead.”

Sara crushes her lips to her own, pulling off the perfect, action-movie camouflage.

“You were right,” Sara tells Leonard as they’re boarding the Waverider later. “I _am_ a good kisser.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "patti-v asked:  
> 100 word prompt- Leonard comes back, and brings with him the still very real possibility of Me and You"

When he returns in the middle of a battle, there’s no time to talk, not at first. After they’re back on the Waverider, though, after he’s had a drink with Mick, he shows up, leaning confidently against her door frame, deck of cards in hand, and it’s all so familiar it hurts.

“I didn’t think—” When she stops to swallow, he comes in and leans next to her. “You talked about me and you. I didn’t think that could happen anymore.”

“Do you want it to?” Blue eyes flick to hers.

“I’m still waiting for you to steal that kiss.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for, "Sara wearing Leonard's parka but he won't ask for it back bc he prefers it on her anyway"

She waits for him to make some snarky comment about how his parka looks on her.

He doesn’t say anything; his eyes do, but it’s appreciation.

She waits for him to ask for it back now that she doesn’t really need it.

He doesn’t ask for it back; he starts wearing his other coat instead.

She waits before confronting him, asking whether he likes her in the jacket.

He doesn’t deny it.

She waits before taking his hand.

He doesn’t pull away.

She waits for the feeling to fade: the connection, the trust.

He doesn’t; he asks for their future.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @newyorkcitydreaming sent, “The next time you’ll stand in front of my house at 3 AM because you need a place to hide don’t expect me to open the door.”

“Okay, fine, Leonard, now let me in.”

He does, smirking. She’s not surprised. “You’re not gonna ask why I’m here?”

Leonard cocks his head. “If the team found out I’m still alive, you’d have company. You just want a place to be alone. Again.”

“It’s just hard, you know?” Sara sighs. “I mean, at least Mick knows, but around everyone else? I just feel guilty.”

“And then you can’t sleep. I know. We don’t have to worry about the timeline much longer, and then you won’t have to hide.” He holds out a hand. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely have plans to continue this one as a full-length fic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stillthewordgirl/jael asked for Canaryfire, “You’re not so tough.”

“You’re not so tough, Blondie Junior.”

Laurel steps closer, pinning him with her best glare. “Keep acting like I’m the younger sister. You’ll find out just how tough I am.”

Mick shrugs. “Met Sara first. Just makes sense.”

Something about him gets under her skin in a way she isn’t ready to analyze. “I mean it.” She pokes him in the chest, too aware of how close they are.

“Whatever you say”—she spins and walks away—“Laurel.”

There’s something deliberate about how he uses her name instead of the nicknames and labels he’s so fond of, something…

Oh, crap.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon request: canaryfire + undercover in the 20s

Of course the word Laurel most associates with Mick is “heat.” It really isn’t surprising.

What is surprising, though, is how much she _notices_ the heat.

She sees it when they’re assigned to the mission in the first place.

She sees it when she finds an excuse to wear a flapper dress.

She sees it before the mission goes south, when it’s clear they’ll need to fight their way out.

She sees it after she does an even better job kicking ass than usual.

And when he takes her hand to walk her back to the ship, she _feels_ it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flabbergast asked, "Captain Canary 100 words, is this still going? I hope it is!!! I love every single one! Okay how about them arguing who could piss Rip faster?"

“You know I get under his skin, Sara. He likes you.” Leonard’s eyes sparkle in challenge.

“Yeah, well, him liking me just means he’s even more annoyed when I do something to piss him off.”

He grins, then, too widely to call it a smirk despite the obvious mischief.

“I’ve got an idea that will let us both piss him off in record time,” he says.

“Oh, yeah? What is it?” She watches as he takes her hand and leads her away.

***

“Oh, for the love of— Would the two of you _please_ refrain from making out in my study?”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fill for @ficcingcaptaincanary Captain Canary + Laurel.

With Barry Allen’s help (long story), Sara saves both Leonard and Laurel, without any major repercussions. 

Not to the timeline, anyway. 

“Would the two of you just stop?”

Leonard’s giving Laurel a hard time about her work, both within the legal system and outside of it, after Laurel takes a couple shots at his spotty past. 

“Is it too much to ask for the people I love to get along?” Sara mutters before becoming aware of two startled pairs of eyes on her.

“Ohmygod, Sara, are you serious?”

“You what?”

Sara exhales. This is going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Canary Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pir8grl asked for Captain Canary cuddling. I wrote this last week and forgot to add it here.

Leonard wraps his arms around her, pulling her close as she melts into him on the little sofa.

“We won,” Sara mumbles against his chest, “but that was hard.”

He lowers his head, resting his chin on her shoulder. Her hair tickles his cheek as he hums agreement.

They don’t need to say anything else. Words come and go, but this—tangled up with her, bodies pressed together as they take and provide comfort—is exactly what he wants and craves in this moment.

He’ll never be a touchy-feely sort, but there’s a rightness here.

When they’re together, they’re home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Len and superstitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laweizhu requested Captain Canary and superstitions

“Tell me you didn’t just do that,” Leonard drawls, watching Sara toss salt over her shoulder in the dingy diner.

She shrugs before taking a bite of her sandwich. “Not like it hurts to be careful.”

“Any other superstitions?”

Sara thinks. “I don’t like to walk under ladders, and I try not to break mirrors.”

Leonard rolls his eyes. “See, those two make sense. Ladders fall, and broken glass can be tricky. The salt one never made sense to me.”

“You didn’t seem to mind the kiss at New Year’s.”

Leonard smirks. “That one I wouldn’t mind making a habit.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this week’s @ficcingcaptaincanary prompt: Oh crap, I’m wet and freezing and you’re the only one who can warm me up.

Clothes cling to her skin as he peels them off; she’s shaking too much. She watches as he removes his own, unhesitating, blue gaze unwavering.

He climbs on top of her, pulling a thick blanket over them both, but it’s still minutes before she can feel it.

_warmth_

As she thaws, the world comes into focus: the worried cadence of his breath in her ear, his arms trembling as he keeps himself from crushing her, his skin in contact with as much of hers as possible.

When she finds movement and voice, she has a choice.

“Len…”

“Sara?”

“Kiss me.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reaction to Sara's relative lack of reaction in Fellowship of the Spear.

Externally, she doesn’t react to the sight of Leonard Snart. She’s had enough League training to be sure of that.

Internally, she hasn’t been so torn since her time in the 50s. There’s the need to protect her team, to save the world. There’s the knowledge that she’s been failing Mick. There’s the awareness that they’re standing on a literal battlefield of war.

And there’s him.

_I missed you,_ she screams silently, while railing that it isn’t him. The dark glass hides no recognition.

She’s Captain Sara Lance. She can get through this without anyone seeing her world fall apart.


	19. Mother's Day

Sara and Leonard don’t do anything by the book.

They don’t start dating until after they’ve both died.

They quit their “jobs” on the Waverider to buy a home.

They get married by writing vows across the top of a deck of cards. It isn’t legal; they don’t care.

Of course parenthood doesn’t happen in an orderly fashion. It’s accidental. It’s terrifying. It’s overwhelming.

And when Sara, exhausted, looks into the blue eyes of their minutes-old daughter one Sunday in May, it’s perfect.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Leonard whispers, awed.

Nothing is by the book, and neither would change a thing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin Snow and E-2 Harrison Wells

“Harry.”

Her whisper against his lips is sudden and overdue. Years, they've known each other, and years, they've pretended to be colleagues, shoving away yearning and calling it professional concern, friendship, common decency. 

“Snow…  _ Caitlin _ .”

It's been a lie. Every time he's stepped away, every time he's left, every time he's failed to act as if she could easily become the center of his universe, right there with Jesse. He's been willing to risk his life for her almost since they met. The biggest lie was pretending his heart wasn't on the line, as well. 

They're done pretending. 

Thank God. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> locitarose asked:
> 
> For the drabbles, how about a follow up to [the one where Sara makes out with herself and then tells Leonard he was right and she is a good kisser](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8030326/chapters/18404857) where Leonard finds out exactly what she meant by that?

Leonard waits until they’re in their room to ask Sara about her comment.

“What did you mean, you’re a good kisser?”

She smirks. “I ran into myself, and we had to hide in plain sight. It was the easiest solution.”

He raises an eyebrow. “ _Pretending_ to make out might’ve been more effective.”

“Maybe I was curious.” Her eyes sparkle. “Wouldn’t you be?

He shrugs. “I’d rather kiss you than myself.”

Sara’s smile softens, and she tugs him closer, a hand in his. “Kissing you is better,” she agrees, “but now I know exactly how this feels.”

Her demonstration is effective.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LarielRomeniel requested follow-up of [this drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8030326/chapters/18388909).

It’s a dance by only the loosest of definitions; they sway vaguely in time to the music, moving closer with each shuffle.

This isn’t the dance they would’ve had the first time; back then, being this close to someone, this willing to touch someone for something other than necessity, wouldn’t have happened.

She’s looking up at him, and there’s no space remaining between their bodies. He lowers his head, resting his forehead against hers. Their noses brush, and their lips stop, so close, too close.

Not close enough.

“Kiss me?”

Her request is simple. His response, closing the distance, everything.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LarielRomeniel requested a follow up of [this drabble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8030326/chapters/18426661).

He’s reasonably certain that a kiss freely offered isn’t stolen, but it’s not like it changes anything; he was never actually going to _steal_ a kiss from Sara.

Then again, he’s come back from the dead. Every moment from here on out is stolen, it its way, not paid for but taken, something he wanted, _needed,_ fought, bled, and died for.

Leonard only has to lean forward to kiss her, and for a moment, it’s too much like the kiss at the Oculus.

So he deepens it, stealing the kiss away from the tainted memories.

This is theirs, theirs alone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Canary with past Coldflash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> flabbergabst asked for, Captain Canary + Lisa with the lines somewhat like, "A blonde? But blondes are never Lenny's type."
> 
> Okay, I got a very specific picture of this one and couldn’t shake it, so heads up: mentions of past (possibly one-sided, your choice) Coldflash.

Lisa raises an eyebrow at Leonard. “Didn’t think you were into blondes.”

Leonard glares at his sister. Sara’s lips twitch. “What’s his normal type?”

There’s mischief in Lisa’s expression, and she ignores a warning from her brother. “Well, Lenny likes them in tight leather, so you’ve got that much in common with his last fixation.”

“Sara’s more than a fixation,” Leonard snaps, relaxing as Sara presses a kiss to his cheek. “And Barry’s basically a friend at this point.”

Sara laughs, delighted. “You had a thing for the Flash?”

Leonard shrugs. “Then I met the White Canary and was hooked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts. Find details [here](http://captainwhogotthecanary.tumblr.com/post/150326582009/prompt-request).


End file.
